


Mer-friend in trouble

by starvation_t



Category: Dream Team (Video Blogging RPF), Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Blogging RPF), Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, can you tell I'm obssessed with aus lmao, merman! George, surfer! Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,174
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27455989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starvation_t/pseuds/starvation_t
Summary: In an unexpected moment of life or death; Dream, who was just surfing with Sapnap, gets saved by a mysterious creature from the waves he thought he must've mastered by now. But well, who was this person that saved him?
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 180





	Mer-friend in trouble

**Author's Note:**

> I have some ideas for a part two of this, so please let me know if you guys are interested. :) Otherwise, I hope you enjoy!

The sun shone bright on the Floridan beach, making the waves that crashed on the shore glimmer mysteriously, as the wind occasionally picked up and carried the cold and the scent of salt with it. It was a busy afternoon, with many people enjoying themselves by laying and enjoying the sun on their skin or playing in the cool water.

An observer was watching this scenery afar, eyes the colour of honey and skin glimmering in a teal to royal blue colour through the translucent skin. His eyes suddenly focused on one individual, gaining his attention as the human skid across the water. It was a surfer. The creature wondered how well the other could move in the water, with no attributes like fins or a tail, like the creature, the merman, possessed.

This particular blond shot up out of the water, the salty spray of waves nearly crashing over him. The merman could hear the faint laugh as the human reached out for a flat board, heaving himself on top of it as he got back to shore. The merman felt the wind picking up and saw a big wave behind him, stretching far across the beach, up to where the blond was.

The human was standing at the shore, wearing floral trunks and shirtless, except a small chain dangling from his neck. The surfer must’ve noticed this big wave as well, shielding his eyes from the sun with his hand, tugging the board under his arm before taking back off towards the water. "Oh shit! Now there’s a wave I want!" He calls, another human close behind him as they both got on the board and paddled towards the big wave that was close to curving.

The merman came closer and dived under the water, closer to the duo that stood up on the board, the force of the water tugging them back until they on top of it, steady. The merman came up behind them, staying in the strong force of the water of the wave, seeing the duo through the water. He dived lower to not scare them, although Sapnap saw a flash of colour in the water, disregarding it, nonetheless.

They rode the wave towards the shore, before the force of the wave got stronger, Sapnap’s eyes widening as he saw the reflection of the wavy white lines of the water on his arms. Glancing up, the water towered over them, curving more and more as it was about to close up, swallowing the surfers. “CLAY!” Nick yelled, the blond glancing at him before noticing the situation. They both tried to escape through one end of the open ‘tunnel’, Sapnap going left and Clay right. Nick escaped, but Clay’s end closed in as the wave crashed down over him, submerging him in the cold salty sea.

The board got tucked away from his feet and out of reach, leaving the blond helpless and disoriented, unable the see or feel what was up and what was down. Air, he needed air right now.

The merman caught the board in his finger and glanced at the direction it came from, confused. It seemed to want to return to the surface, so the merman thought he had to bring it back. Although he wanted to keep this ‘board’ as a toy, he decided not to. He had a weird stomach feeling before he swam where the board came from. Underwater he saw the blond male almost motionless, bubbles leaving his mouth. He went closer, circling him before pulling him away from the people and the shore, not aware enough of the other’s breathing problem.

Dream was paralyzed but clawed at the skin of the merman’s arms, thrashing around against the pressure and force of the water. The merman noticed this, tilting his head before pushing the blond up as much as he could, hands gripping the other’s legs as his tail worked hard. They reached another landslide, where rocks reached out to the surface from under the water. George pushed him as far to the shallow as he could. He used the board to rest next to Dream as the human would be able to breathe again. The merman quickly scrambled back into the water, ducking down so only his eyes and the top of his head were out of the water. He heard footsteps and glanced over, seeing the blond’s friend running towards him.

Dream coughed up some water on to the sand and wiped the salt water from his eyes. "What the..." Sapnap ran up to him in a frantic way." Dream! You okay?!" He looks up and then to the water. "Y-yeah, Sapnap, I’m okay..." “Dude that wave just swallowed you whole, I didn’t think you would survive!” Nick was worried beyond belief, hugging Dream close, who coughed as the rest of the water left his lungs.

The merman was scared, but never left the shallow part. Something was holding him back... The merman was too consumed by curiosity. „You might need this. “ He says, sliding the board to Dream. his tail remained under water unintentionally. He regretted speaking up as Clay’s friend eyed him suspiciously. “Thanks...” Clay mumbled, confused. “Where did you even come from?” He asks the merman, unaware that he wasn’t talking to a human.

The merman points to the sea, showing his hands, which had thin skin stretching between the finger and scales over the knuckles. “Where’s... that?” Sapnap asks and Dream gasps, reaching forward towards the merman’s hand. “You have... scales.” Dream points out and the merman glances at them. “Wait are those real or did I swallow too much seawater?” Clay asks Nick, who shook his head. “No, I see them too...” The merman got scared at their tones, backing off, eyes glimmering with fear. “No wait, I... we mean no harm.” Dream tries to communicate, taking his hand away and the merman stops.

Sapnap smiles hesitantly. "Hey, you helped out my friend, I could buy you a hotdog? Being out here can make someone pretty hungry." Dream nods. The merman had no idea what that ‘hot dog’ thing was, but he accepted hesitantly. It couldn’t be anything bad, could it? God his mother could rip him gill from gill if she witnessed this right now. „A-ah...“ George blushes, glancing from side to side to see if no one else was there. „sure? “ he says, excitement showing slightly through his voice.

Sapnap nods. "Sure! You two stay here, I'll be back." He walks off over the sand while Dream sticks his feet in the water and sighs softly. "Thanks for grabbing my board, that’s my third one this month." George smiles, lying down on the soft sand. „No problem. “ He says, his tail splashing up water by hitting the surface out of boredom. „I thought it was some kind of toy. “ He admits shyly. Clay’s eyes go to the splashing and now he’s making a face. "You...have a tail?" He tilts his head and the merman quickly hides it in the water, eyes wide. "Oh! Is it one of the rubber ones you can buy?" George now tilts his head as well. „Rubber?“ He points his tail up and touches it, only feeling scales.. He looked confused. „buy...“ He says.

Clay looks confused as well. "Do you mind if I touch?" He holds out his hand. The merman hesitantly moved the tail closer, the teal and royal blue scaled shimmering. Clay’s hand would trail over the scales, a happy smile on his face. "It feels so real...wait..." Dream's eyes shoot up to the creature. "Are you a merman?" „is that what it’s called?“ the other asks, leaning against the touch. „I mean, I hear a lot scarier names...“ he admits, huffing as he sways his hips as well.

"Scarier names?" He brushes his hands over the scales again, fascinated by how they sparkled in the light. "You don’t look scary, you look really... friendly." He smiles as warm as the sun. "I'm Clay, nice to meet you!"

“The sea monster.” The merman introduces. “but I prefer George.” He says, crookedly smiling back. “is your friend going to be back soon?” he asks.

"You’re not a sea monster. I like your name, George. Sapnap will be back soon, he’s right over there." He points to the male who’s carrying a bag of food. Sapnap settles in the sand and hands everyone a hotdog. "You two having fun?" "Yeah! This is George, he’s a merman!" Sapnap raises an eyebrow curiously. “Really?” He smiles and Clay nods, gesturing a finger up and George lifts his tail, Sapnap nearly dropping his food. “Woahh...” “Right?” The merman takes the hotdog and thanks Sapnap before waving with his tail. He took a bite off it with some minor difficulties, giving him ketchup on his nose. ”Hi” He said with a full mouth.

Sapnap looks at him with something between disgust and delight. "Uh, hi. I'm Nick." He takes a bite and enjoys his hotdog, Dream putting relish and ketchup on his own.

Dream’s back was very red, thanks to not wearing sunscreen for the whole day, which he was going to regret surely sooner or later. George noticed. “Why is your back so red?” he asks Dream, almost done with his food already. He titled his head at him. Sapnap, upon hearing this, reels his hand back and slaps Dream. The male jumps and yelps. "You fucker! Ow! I'm sunburnt!" Sapnap laughs so hard he falls over, coating himself in sand. George leans forward curiously, touching the surface. from his scales he spread a slick, cool ‘cream’ on the blondes back. “sunburn?” He asks, repeating the word.

Dream jumped at first and then smiled. "Y-yeah, sunburn." He leaned into the hand and felt it cool his hot skin. “mm” George smiles as he does this for a little longer, then retracting his hand. He looked at his palm. He was barely in the shallow currently and pretty close to both the humans. Dream smiles. "Thanks! I should wear sunscreen next time." Sapnap nods, his own skin nice and tan, thanks * _to_ * wearing sunscreen.

"Say, we should head home soon though, it’s getting late." Nick mutters. George smiles toothily. “I hope you guys have a safe way there!” He says, already. He looked happy but he knew he couldn’t come with them. Dream laughs. "No worry, Sapnap is my ride back." His cheeks were tinted pink but not from sunburn this time. "But maybe we can see you soon?" He hands Sapnap his trash and picks up his board to stand.

George nods eagerly. “Just come here tomorrow and I’ll join you.” He states, his tail flapping up and down. “It was nice meeting you two by he way.” Dream nods excitedly. "Sure! I'll make sure to wear sunscreen too!" Sapnap flicks the over excited Dream in the shoulder. "Shut up. But hey, was nice meeting you too. Stay safe out there." They both wave with final goodbyes and go to shower the sand off of them. George waves back before turning and sliding back into the water, quickly disappearing with his smooth swimming.

The next day, things went a little unplanned.

In the night, George swam around, and noticed boats nearby. Getting curious, he got closer, only to quickly realise his mistake. a huge net was coming his way, and even though he tried to swim as fast as he could, he lost. His tail tensed up in fear as he saw the net in front of him, closing up and stealing the space to escape behind and under him. He got trapped in the net, shivering and scared once the net got out of the water. He chewed at the string with his pointy teeth, making the seamen that had caught him laugh. The sun went up and they still had him there since they didn’t know what to do. Breathing for George was getting difficult and his skin wasn’t soft or strong anymore. His body was dry, and it was hard to move, every breath getting shallower by the next.

When they opened the net, that’s how George got free, painfully jumping into the water. He slowly sank to the bottom, curling up in a ball. His heart was racing, and his throat felt tight.

-

Dream hardly slept between his burnt skin and the thought of the merman. Something inside said he was cute, innocent fish looking for a friend. He rolled over and hissed a bit making Sapnap roll over and smack him. "Yipe!" he cried out. Dream eventually dozed off to get up the next morning. He ate breakfast, applied enough sunscreen to make his own personal ozone layer and popped a pain pill before leaving for the ocean with his board and a small lunchbox. He was there earlier than anyone, so the beach was mostly clear. Perfect for the duo to visit his friend.

-

The cuts on George’ body hurt as he swam closer to the beach, his heart still beating fast with adrenaline and fear. He held himself, and if he wasn’t in the water, he would most likely shed a tear or two. He looked above the surface, trying to spot Dream. His face only had two cuts on his cheek and his vision got blurry. He just swam to the shore, only coming to stop as he felt sand underneath his stomach, gasping softly. Dream reaches the water fairly quick since it was still high tide. "Hey!" he calls out as he drops his stuff on a dry spot and steps into the shallow area. He noticed the cuts and how the male was acting, immediately rushing to check it out. "Oh my god, hey, are you okay?" he asked as his hands went to hold the boy's cheeks

“I-I’m fine.” George ignored the blush creeping on his face. “I j-just ran into fishermen...” He says, shaking as Dream held his face up. His eyes got glassy as they looked at the blurry blond. "O-oh no, please don’t cry..." Dream felt the emotional stress of the other. Dream looked stressed as well, he could feel his heart collapsing in on itself. "Are you badly hurt? I don’t have anything to patch you up with... but I’m sure there’s a first aid kit on the lifeguards tower!" He tries to think of anything that could help his new friend.

“I got a few cuts from the net, b-but nothing major I think...” He says, wanting the be held badly. He felt so alone, even though Dream was right by his side, supporting him. Dream gently checks him over and notices most of them aren’t serious, like George told him. "You shouldn’t swim too much, maybe stay in the shallow end and relax..." Dream's eyes met George' but they were deep with worry. "I-I'll get you out of there, somewhere safer." He tells George.

George nods, lying down to the side. He tried to not get sand in the wounds, since they were already burning. His breathing was still a little hectic as he waited for Dream, praying nobody else saw him. His hearing felt numbed and he heard the rush of his own blood. Dream goes down to his tail when he came back and begins to unwrap the net from his tail and torso, pulling it off and balling it up, discarding it immediately. "Do you heal fast or slow? Maybe I can give you some food and you can rest up." He sits down with him as the waves lap to Dream's waist as he sat down

George whimpers as the net was finally gone. He still felt it against his skin, making him uncomfortable. “I-I don’t know, this never happened before...” He admits, scooting closer to Dream. He felt so helpless, he hated it. "It’s okay, you're safe with me." He scoots closer as well and runs a gentle hand down the scales to distract him and check that he wasn’t injured there. "Just take it easy, no need to push yourself." The merman nods, placing his head on Dream’s shoulder to rest. He arched against the touch, trying for it to last longer. He definitely was touch starved.

"Do you mind that I touch?" Clay’s hand was hesitant for a second, lightly pulling away from the beautiful scales. He didn't mind the head on his shoulder, he actually placed his chin on the merman's head. “No.” George answers, blushing slightly. “I actually like it.” He says, cuddling more into Dream.

Being human, Clay knew this level of touch was meant for possible lovers or really close friends, but he didn’t care. He wraps an arm around the frail body and pulls him close in a gentle way. "Then you don’t have to move, I’ll stay here." George huffs weakly. “What if people get here?” He asks, turning his back to Dream. He was halfway in his lap. “I’m still scared, Clay...” He admits. "Its way too early for anyone to be here except for strollers, so they’ll just see your upper body. We can scoot down as the tide moves out." Dream went ahead and pulled George into his lap, the male sitting sideways as best as he could with his tail. He pulled the boy into his bare chest and held him close in a brave way. "I've got you, no need to be scared." He repeats.

George smiles, staying quiet for a minute or so. “Where’s Nick?” He asks curiously. “Not that your company isn’t nice or anything...” Dream chuckles. "He was pretty tired, so he stayed home to sleep. I don't mind getting up early. Was thinking about doing some yoga or something before I found you all beaten up." He watches the warm sun begin to rise and heat the water. George giggles “Yeah, sorry bout that...” George says. “I’m lucky I got free really.”

"Don’t be sorry, I like your company too. Maybe I can do yoga another time." He reaches a hand up to try an experiment: Run it through George’s hair. "I'd be sad if you were stuck in that net forever..." George practically melts to the experiment, leaning against Dream’s back as he relaxes. “Mhm~” He coos, his eyes fluttering. A warm smile appearing on the blond’s face.

“Do you still think you’re hallucinating?” George asks, drawing a fish into the sand with his thumb and index finger. "That I’m seeing you? Sort of." He mumbles softly. "I mean, I guess if it was an hallucination, I’d still prefer believing in it." He watches George draw a fish into the sand and smiles. "That’s cute..." He tells him. “You must see them often.” George smiles. “Yeah, these are actually in larger groups though...” "Fish? They call a group of fish a school." He helps him draw a bunch of fish in addition to the first one, the tip of his finger getting covered in sand.

“They’re like... much smaller sometimes but also big..., It varies.” He makes a hand motion. “They surrounded me one time and made a bubble, it was really cool to be honest.” He says, excitedly. Dream smiles. "That _does_ sound really cool. I've only seen fish at the aquarium." “You have to see them up close!” George said, his eyes lighting up. “I want to show you so badlyyy” He whines. Dream's smile fades. "I would, but I'm not a super great swimmer. I can swim, sure, but holding my breath is hard..."

George pouts. „C-can I teach you somehow?“ He asks shyly, pushing his index fingers together. "Maybe." He notices the anxious fingers and sees the plants around his head wilt some. "Hey, how about we share some food, that sound good?" George nods eagerly. „Yes please!“ He sings softly, giggling after. „I’m very hungry.“ He admits, rubbing the back of his neck. Clay smiles. "Me too." He grabs the cooler to pull out two sandwiches and some apple juice. "We can share the juice if you want."

George smiles, happily munching on the sandwich. „mhm!“ He answers with a full mouth, laughing as his cheeks puff up. Clay takes a bite into his own sandwich as his eyes glance across the waves. "So, you’ve been a merman all your life?" George nods. „Yeah... So, I pretty much know nothing about humans...“ He rubs the back of his neck. His sandwich was almost finished.

"I’m a human and I know hardly anything about humans," he chuckles. "But we can be complicated sometimes." George giggles. “You know what I mean!” He retorts, pouting cutely. “I barely even know you~” He complains. "I'm nothing special, don’t worry." Clay takes another bite and watches a bird fly near. He pulls his food back protectively.

“You are! everyone is an individual!” George makes a rainbow gesture with his hands almost mockingly. He chuckles, picking a piece of his sandwich and giving it to the bird. "You’re a weirdo, hush." Clay grabs the apple juice to crack it open and take a couple sips. „I’m not 'a weirdo'...“ George complains, leaning suddenly very close to the human. „I’m a merman, idiot.“ "Guess you’re not wrong with that." Clay looks to George and smiles. George chuckles, blushing and falling back into the water, his stomach got all warm and fuzzy and he was trying to cool himself out of reflex. “what'cha doing?” Clay asks him, chuckling. “Cooling down.” George responds and splashes him with some water. “In the pretty waves.” He adds.

Dream looks back over the water, not minding the water getting splashed at him, but his sight drifts back to the merman. "You’re even prettier than the waves..." he mumbles. George blushes even more, his tail swishing through the water a little. “T-the waves are very pretty..” He says, his heart pounding. Has he ever gotten a compliment before? No. George looks over to the wide sea, his hands placed on his stomach. The merman was so relaxed, that he might’ve forgot something. He must’ve been out of the water too long, but he began to cough a little and some flecks of his tail began to flake off.

With the tide inching in, the merman was basically stuck on land unless he tried to get back like a seal on his belly. Clay hears the cough and stands up next to him, crouching down to pick him up bridal style and carry him to the waves. "I've got you, don’t worry," he coos. George screeches softly, closing his eyes as his body quivers in the taller’s arms. the cold breeze of the sea grazed his sensitive skin so he tried to hide against Dream’s chest. Luckily, Dream didn’t have much struggles even if he squirmed, since he was quite light.

He walks out to where the water was waist deep and the waves licked his belly and near his chest as they crashed. "This any better?" The blond asks. George nods. When Dream would let go, George would dive in, his head disappearing for a moment before popping up a little farther away, grinning dumbfounded. Dream watched him swim off, part of him hoping his new friend didn’t swim off. George swam back to Dream, holding something up for him to take. It was a necklace, but if you’d look closely you would see that it was the necklace that Dream wore yesterday.

“Wait, where did you find this?" He takes it in his hand and smiles. "I lost it yesterday...”

“Mhm!” George gives him a toothy grin. “I found it next to you when you were unconscious in the water.” A small blush would form on his cheeks, but he seemed happy about it, showing his pointy teeth. “C-can I put it on you?” He asks shyly, looking at the water. Dream felt himself blush under his still recovering sun burn. "I...yeah, please, thank you, so much." He bows down so George can put it on. George giggles, gurgling sound coming from his throat. He leans forward and takes the necklace, raising his hand above Dream’s head to gently lay it around his neck. The merman was struggling only a little to stay up in the water, since he had no legs.

Dream touches the necklace tenderly." I hope I don’t lose it while I surf again..." He leans in to hug George close. "Thank you, again.” George’ face started burning and he leans against Dream, his head on the surfer’s chest. “mm~” His tail flopped against the surface of the water multiple times. “Clayy~” He squeaks. "Yeah?”

“Isn’t it getting late for you?” The merman asks the surfer. The sun was setting, and it reflected off the water. It was almost purely warm colours, and some light shone on the boys. George’s cheeks were still red.

Dream turns his head to see the sunset and nods. "Yeah...but I don’t really want to go home, I'd have to leave you here..."

“Unless you take me with you.” George says, chuckling softly.

"...Yeah."


End file.
